castle hell
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: an english project that i need some feed back on...might do a second or third part but idk
1. Chapter 1

_**Castle havoc**_

It was a dark and stormy night on a lone cobblestone road. There had been a huge thunderstorm that had been going on since about

mid-afternoon, and by now at nearly mid-night the rain still hammered down. While four unlucky travelers traversed the

cobbles on the path to an old stone building that they soon

discovered was an ancient abandoned castle. As they neared it was soon apparent that they weren't entirely human, in fact if one

looked closely enough they could clearly see two blondes a

brunet and a red head. Two were werewolf's that much was

obvious and two were vampires. Normally these to groups didn't work together but there were new forces demanding that they do.

There had been a psyco-killer out killing there breads. They

were the last four reaming of there species. They decided to band together to find the killer and take him out once and for all. "what

are we going to do when we find this guy? How are we going to

take him out?" asked one preppy werewolf. "its simple sully we will find the guy chain him up and destroy him the some way he

has destroyed our kinds!" replied the other slightly more bookish

werewolf. "well Becky honestly if we are true with ourselves we should first find a place to get in out of this rain!" replied the red

headed athletic vampire. "But Kennedy! I like the fresh air and

rain!" replied kaley the only less then athletic vampire out there. She was more into writing then running. So although they wished

to keep going to see were the rumors would lead them they

stopped at the castle, not knowing how big of a mistake they had made.

As they were walking around trying to find a room without rain

water spilling in threw the cracks in the ceiling, Kennedy thought she heard something. "Wait guys! What was that? I swear I just heard something." said Kennedy. " It was most likely just the

thunder from the storm outside Kennedy come on lets go." replied kaley. "No I swear I heard footsteps." exclaimed Kennedy. "come

on Kennedy we're all hungry and tired, well except maybe you

and kaley but still, I think your ears are just playing tricks on you, come on lets go find a dry room." sully tried to calmly tell

Kennedy as they walked down the dripping stone corridors of

the castle from at least a century ago. "All right but I tell you if we get killed while resting because none of you believed me I am

so not talking to you ever again!" Kennedy said with a slight

smile, showing off her fangs. Sully smiled back showing off her canine teeth as well. As they ran to catch up to the others who had

gone on without them, sully thought she had heard something that sounded like coughing. As they ran through the corridors and searched room after room for kaley and Becky it became apparent

that they weren't on the upper levels anymore. So instead of

trying to go any higher or going into more rooms that looked like they were going to fall to pieces any second they went down,

all the way down to the dungeons.

As they neared the dungeons they started to hear what appeared to be cackling or evil laughter. They found a heavily looked metal

door that looked like something out of an evil geniuses science

lab. When they neared it the cackle increased, and then they could hear the pained shouts of there friends or at least one of them. They

hid as the door opened. When a man with a scalpel and a cartoon

mask of a rabbit stepped out sully and Kennedy could only stair and hope they weren't seen. However they needn't have worried

because the man had been focused on the hall that they had

come down. They realized when he had gone that this was the man they had been for. After they realized this they ran to the

door, and to there surprise the door opened, but it revealed a

horrible sight. Becky sliced up but alive, barley, and kaley hanging on the wall in shackles also bloody but healing quicker

because of being a vampire then Becky being a werewolf.

When Kennedy and sully got over there shock they quickly ran to untie the other two girls. As soon as the four girls were free and

reunited the man in the rabbit mask came back and started to

cackle evilly again. The next thing the girls knew was, that they were tied up to multiple posts. The werewolf's over vats of acidic

silver, and the vampires over a gigantic camp fire. The

werewolves were slowly lowered into the vats as the vampires were forced to watch there friends go to there demise. Just before

the wolves feet touched the silver, Kennedy had managed to

snap the ropes on her and kaley, therefore freeing them to save there friends. Kennedy threw a dagger at the chain like ropes that

held sully and Becky. However Kennedy realized her mistake as

sully fell into the vat of silver, and being melted almost immediately. Kaley had recalculated her throw and managed to get

Becky to fall away from the vat of silver. This got the guy angry

so he charged, and slammed into Kennedy forcing her to fly into the blue-black flames of the camp fire. This angered both Becky

and kaley so they charged the rabbit faced man. The man

jumped out of the way, causing the girls to run out of the room. Then rabbit man gave a sinister cackle and ran after the two girls.

The girls ran all over the castle the rabbit man fallowing them,

as they looped back around they neared the dungeon lab again. The guy made a sharp movement and threw the scalpel made of

silver at Becky it going straight into her stomach. As she is

falling to the ground kaley is kicking the rabbit guys butt. After the rabbit guy is down and out for the count, kaley goes to try to

help Becky. Kaley realized as she knelt down that the only way

to save Becky would be to turn her into a hybrid between werewolf and vampire. "Becky please! I need to know do you want

to be saved by being turned or not?" asked kaley panicking

just slightly. Becky slowly lifted her hand as she tried to speak but blood slipped past her lips as she managed to utter two gasped

words "do….it" was all she could get out. Kaley needed only to

hear that as she quick as a bullet bit down on Becky's wrist starting the transformation, which would last between three and

five days. If Becky survived the transformation then life would be hard. Being one of only about twenty survivors of a werewolf

vampire cross. As kaley waited out the days she unmasked the

now dead rabbit man. Only to find that it was Cody the annoying kid from next door, well she couldn't really call him a kid as he

was eighth teen.

After four days kaley had buried Kennedy and

sully's remains that she could gather and also burned the dead body of Cody. Kaley had also found out why Cody had done what

he had, Cody had been made fun of by bully wolves and vamps

when he was younger making him hate them. As the fifth day rolled to a close Becky groaned waking after the transformation.

"what happened kaley? Why does my throat hurt? Were are we?

Were are…" started asking Becky in rapid succession. "slow down Becky. To answer your questions. We got the bad guy and

Kennedy and sully are dead, and you almost were. I had to turn

you, and you survived which is why your throat hurts. Finally were still in the castle just in the dungeons." replied kaley. Becky

had to digest that for a little while so kaley left her be, and got

something to eat for them. There dinner consisted of a couple of deer and a bear. They spent a couple more days there just trying to

understand why they had survived but they wouldn't get there

answer's until sully and Kennedy's ghost showed up to help them.

"girls what are you two still doing here?" asked sully. "we

cant leave until we figure out why we survived." replied kaley. Becky had been mysteriously silent the last couple days.

"kaley and Becky you two need to live your lives otherwise I

wont talk to you ever again!" said Kennedy smiling slightly. "you survived because you were better trained then we were. Now

live your lives!" said sully. With that the two ghosts

disappeared and kaley and Becky felt slightly calm again. As they packed up there travel packs they felt pretty good after all

they just survived certain death, nothing could get them now.

Or could it?

The end!


	2. ALERT

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!SPREAD THE WORD!copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

This is becoming ridiculous! I mean if they wanna change more then already are well there gonna lose more authors and readers then they already have! Am I right? But Seriously this is becoming annoying I hope that with this black out

They will understand that We are serious and not

To be taken lightly Thank you to

Those who Participate!


End file.
